Difference
by StarReader2009
Summary: What if during "The Dinner Party" Elijah called over an old friend to help him with Damon trying to kill him? Will this friend be a possible third light for Damon but will he let her after Rose's death? D/oc romance, Eli/oc friendship
1. Calls of Secrets & Mysteries

Difference

Chapter 1: Calls of Secrets and Mysteries

A handsome man in a suit walks through a famous restaurant called "The Grill" in a small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Mystic Falls was founded by a few families almost two hundred years ago but what many people of the modern day don't know is that the supernatural lives among them. This man is one of them.

He takes out his phone out of his pocket before dialing a number and putting it on his ear. He waits as the ringing continued before someone picked up the phone with a greeting.

"Hello, Danica, it's Elijah," he said with a smooth and slight British accent. "Can you put Miss Chiora on the phone," he paused, "thank you," he waited for a while as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"_What do you want, Elijah_," a female voice with a Romanian accent was heard over the phone after a moment and he let an amused smile cross his lips for a mini second.

"Hello, Nicoleta," he greeted her with a monotone voice and a small chuckle. "It's been many years since hearing from you although I must admit for me to call you is a real urgency for help." He heard her scoff in disbelief.

"_Please your older than me, Elijah, all your calls are all about business_," he could practically see her roll her eyes then he heard her sigh and when she next spoke concern now laced her voice, "_so to what do you need my help for, old friend_."

"I found the Petrova doppleganger," he said bluntly and silence followed through the phone. "But trouble is found because she has some very powerful allies without knowing in the first place unlike Katerina."

"_Elijah_," she began with some hesitation and he understood that considering her past. "_Do they know the consequences to kill Klaus?_" she asked.

"I assume so and I know that they all wont allow it without a fight and me dead," Elijah explained and her breath hitched in her throat. He knew Nicoleta for a long time and she was the only being that he let to pierce through his hardened bariers after thousands of years of making them.

Despite their strange relationship, they wouldn't want the other dead without revenge on the other's death.

"_Why did you call me_," she said with a monotone voice and he sighed, knowing how truly hurt she was for him to tell her this.

"I want you to help me because we both know that I am the only person able to stop the most powerful and oldest original since the beginning of time," he said. Her breathing was the only thing heard for a moment before she replied back to his offer.

"_I'll do it_," Nicoleta said determined and he closed his eyes to hide the relief for her agreeing to help him but also regret for her possible death to involving his dearest friend of his eternal existence.

"Come to Mystic Falls, Virginia," he said before firmly stating, "and no stops." He heard her groan which made him bite back a smile, he truly missed his friend.

"_Party pooper_," hearing her say a modern saying, he chuckled imagining her pouting cutely. "_I'll be there in a few hours_." Soon all he heard was the dial tone before he too hanged up and left the Grill.

**Miles away….**

A hand on a intricate table was seen as sounds of a phone ringing was heard. The hand was tan with black nail polish which tapped on the table.

"Alo, Carmen, e Nicoleta am nevoie de tine sa faca ceva pentru mine. Spune-mi te-ai facut vreodata pe distante lungi teleportation?"

~.~.~.~

Hey everyone, I watched the new vampire diaries promo last night and got an idea that I think no one else thought of because my story is sort of a combination of another and I hope most of you recognize it because all will be answered when finding out Nicoleta's mysterious past. Review!

**Romanian Translation**

"Alo, Carmen, e Nicoleta am nevoie de tine sa faca ceva pentru mine. Spune-mi te-ai facut vreodata pe distante lungi teleportation?"

**English Translation**

"Hello, Carmen, it's Nicoleta I need you to do something for me. Tell me have you ever done long distance teleportation?"


	2. Elijah's Friend

Difference

Chapter 2: Elijah's Friend

In a impressive suit with a blue shirt, Elijah walked to the front door of the Salvatore boarding house. He remembered saving the arrogant, older Salvatore brother Damon from the werewolves here because of his deal with the doppleganger to protect her loved ones until Klaus comes for her.

Slowly he came to a stop and knocked politely on the door. He waited until the door swung open revealing the arrogant vampire himself, leaning against the door smirking smugly but he just smiled nicely for show for the humans.

"Good evening," he greeted.

"Hello, Elijah, would you like to come in," Damon said practically mockingly but he didn't let it get to him.

" Yes," he paused for a second, "but forgive me," he began drawing everyone's attention on him as he raised his voice a bit. "I couldn't help but invite an old friend of mine."

"A… friend," Damon asked with uncertainty and confusion in his voice as Elijah stepped to the side to reveal a beautiful women with shocking familiar features.

She had black curly hair that was put up in a bun with a few strings out to the right side that framed her face. Her face was heart-shaped and partially tanned along with the rest of her skin. She wore a black halter dress that hugged her womanly curves with black heels so that it made her as tall as Damon. Her eyes were a type of brown that he has seen held coldness and warmth once before but this one held passiveness and politeness.

"Hello you must be Damon," she said with a beautiful smile and a alluring Romanian accent. "I'm Nicoleta Chiora, I've been waiting a _long_ time to meet one of the infamous Salvatore brothers." she dragged out the word 'long' to emphasis just how 'long' she's been wanting to meet him.

As Damon stared at her with a pale face, he suddenly realized that he was in big trouble because two of the people he love and loved were locked away but the face that both hold stood right in front of him. One thing he knew was that if she _was_ related to Katherine and Elena then he was doomed even if Nicoleta is a friend of the original he was trying to kill.

* * *

At the extravagant dinner table, it was silent except the clattering of utensils against plates and rustles of their clothes.

"So, Nicoleta," Jenna began and said women looked up from her wine that she was sipping. "How long have you known Elijah?"

"Well," she said, putting down her wine, "Elijah actually found me when I was a baby and he was six years old at the time. He found me by his house in Bulgaria but sadly they couldn't afford to take me in so they had a family friend take me in to raise me. Since then Elijah and his family visited me," she looked at said man with a smile before leaning over to him, putting a hand on his arm. "We practically grew up together."

"Yes, you were such an annoying one since then," he said with amused eyes and smile. Nicoleta hit him in the shoulder as he chuckled.

"I was not," she said indignantly. "I'd say you were no better than me back then."

"I have to disagree with you there, my dear, for I was not the one who burnt down six doll houses," Elijah said, taking a bite out of his food before he was it again by his red faced friend, laughing a bit so as not to choke on his food.

"Shut up," she hissed at him, cross that he mentioned it again. "You promised never to mention that to anyone again."

"You meant your friends not to strangers," Elijah clarified and she pouted.

"So, Elijah," Alaric said and everyone's head turned towards him as he stared at Elijah. "Did you know that your friend looks a lot like Jenna's niece?"

"I was actually wondering about that too," Jenna said, looking from Alaric to Elijah to Nicoleta.

"I believe _everyone_ is wondering that," Damon said as he leaned his elbows on the table, hands tangled.

"Really," Nicoleta said her voice indescribable. "Was she adopted as well?"

"Yes um her biological parents happened to be Alarics ex-wife and her adoptive father's brother," she explained before looking down muttering under her breath but all of the vampires heard, "Not that I didn't know John _was_ her father."

"What's her name," Nicoleta asked with an intrigued face.

"Elena. Elena Gilbert," Damon answered as Jenna opened her mouth to answer. "She's dating my brother Saint Stefan."

"Hmm," she hummed as she reached for her glass, taking a sip once more. "My biological family in their family records had one daughter that happened to be my twin in Bulgaria. There was no sign or record of another child as I spent years of searching until it was reported that they were all slaughtered by really bad people."

"I'm so sorry," Jenna consoled her with an apologetic look on her face but Nicoleta waved a hand.

"It's no bother, I never knew them until it was too late anyway," she said offhandedly but Elijah knew better.

He grabbed her hand and Nicoleta smiled at him, squeezing his hand in thanks for comfort.

* * *

Nicoleta stood in front of a window in the living room admiring the view. It has been long time since she left Romania and visited America once more. Romania has been her home for many years since Katerina.

Elijah once promised that he would tell her all about her biological family and he did throughout the years although she must admit that he hasn't contacted her as much this past few months than he did the years before. Elijah told her that Katerina was stuck in the tomb despite the spell on it being lifted, she was excited and nervous to see her but she was prepared to meet the person who was her sister.


	3. Threatening Reunions

Difference

Chapter 3: Threatening Reunions

Nicoleta smiled as a voice pierced through her train of thought.

"You know I didn't think Elijah had any friends only allies and enemies," Damon said as he sauntered toward her slowly but she didn't turn around.

"Elijah likes to keep his personal life a secret most of the time so that they wont get hurt by his enemies," she said, still staring out the window.

"What like Klaus," he drawled in an lay back stance. Nicoleta cocks her head to the side before turning around to face Damon.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you are trying to draw information out of me, Mr. Salvatore" she said with a raised eyebrow and his face scrunched up.

"Please 'Mr. Salvatore' was my father call me Damon," he said with a sexy smirk. "And I have all the information I need to know."

"Do you really think so," Nicoleta said, her face impassive although a small smirk was starting to pass on her face.

Damon nodded, humming taking a drink out of his burbon and putting it on the coffee table.

"I know so," he said with such a confident and arrogant look on his face, Nicoleta felt like laughing but she just looked down at her glass with a slight smile upon her lips.

_He was just too cute and naïve for a vampire who experienced so much heartbreak and suffering_, she thought.

"You know, Damon," she began, walking toward him and setting down her glass beside his on the coffee table. "You really should stop underestimating people nowadays it could get you killed," she stares at him in the eye as she spoke but he just scoffed, looking away from her.

"Is that supposed to scare me," Damon said, looking at her in disbelief before walking away. "You're not the first person whose said that to me."

"Like Elena," she called out and he stopped in his tracks. "Elijah told me a lot about you and your brother especially the love triangle you both had with Katerina and now Elena wow it's amazing how history repeats itself."

Damon speeds over to Nicoleta, a hand reached out to grab her throat but she expected it. She dodges to the side and grabs Damon's throat with similar speed raising him above her head with an amazing strength that it shocked Damon right to his core as he struggled to release her hands from his throat.

"That's the thing about you, your weakness," Nicoleta said, face impassive. "You let your emotions override you to the point where there's no thought, you just go for the attack."

"Like you wont when I finally kill Elijah," he choked out, his arrogance getting away with him and her eyes flash in rage.

Nicoleta uses her vampire speed to lower him then got one of the metal pokers by the fireplace and stabs him in the stomach as he bends over, groaning in pain and surprise.

"The thing is, Damon, I learned patience for many years and I'm also older, stronger, _and _faster than you so you would do best not to piss me off because unlike Elijah," she said, her face impassive but her eyes full of rage and twisting the poke, "I haven't made a deal with the doppleganger and I will kill everyone in this house and it will be _all your fault_," she emphasized with each twist of the poker while Damon continued to grunt and groan in pain before she pushed him away from her to the ground as he continued his sounds of pain.

"Goodbye, Damon," Nicoleta said, sauntering towards the front door. "I hope you wont do anything to hurt Elijah or I again because if you do," she turned around to face the stabbed man once more, "I wont be so kind the next time we meet," she gives him one more smile before leaving the boarding house.

Damon stares after her before he slowly and painfully took out the metal poker. Once out, he breathed in a sigh of relief as the wound slowly healed.

* * *

Nicoleta slowly walks down the stairs towards the tomb where it was near the ruins of Fells Church in some UGG boots she brought with her in case of emergency when she met Katerina despite her nature.

She heard footsteps as she came closer to the tomb to find the door open and Katerina herself by the opening. Her breath caught in her throat in a moment before she composed herself. Despite having straight hair and different clothes, they looked exactly alike.

When she came into her line of sight, Katerina's eyes widened at the sight of her and as she tried to hear a heartbeat she heard no beating heart anywhere.

"Hello, Katerina, we've never really met before let me introduce myself," she paused for dramatic effect. "I'm Nicoleta, I'm your long lost sister."


	4. Finding Out With Deals

**First of all I'd like to thank for the reviews you have given me as well as the people who has favorited this story. You have given me courage to continue this story with all of your comments and I hope for more reviews to come in the future. Also I would like to apologize for the wait but I've been so involved in school and lazy but I tried to get some part of the chapter finished.**

**Love,**

**StarReader2009**

* * *

Difference

Chapter 4: Finding Out With Deals

Nicoleta woke up from a peaceful sleep in Elijah's house. She sat up on her bed, a little sleepy and mind fuzzy. Slowly she leaned back, balancing on her hands as she smiled, remembering how she finally met her sister as memories of last night activities came to mind.

**Flashback**

"_That's impossible," Katerina said, shaking her head and Nicoleta understood. "My parents only had me and if I ever had another sibling, I would remember."_

"_Then it's too bad that our father thought that I was a monster creation because then I would have been raised along with you," Nicoleta retorted smoothly._

_They stared at each other, analyzing each others features. They looked so alike it was uncanny and a bit disturbing especially ones twin. After a moment Katerina broke the silence._

"_How were you a monster when Father gave you away," she asked quietly and Nicoleta smiled gently at her._

"_How about this I tell you my life story and you try to fill in the blanks," Nicoleta offered and she nodded in agreement, trying not to look too curious._

"_When our father gave me away, I was found in the woods of Bulgaria," she began, swallowing as she sat down on the ground with Katerina by her side. "A vampire found me there and decided to raise me," she took out Elijah's name so Katerina wouldn't be given an ounce of hope to get out by her. "As I grew into a women, the vampire realized that I looked like the women they've been searching for to break the sun and moon curse but he knew he couldn't because I was different than the doppleganger used for the sacrifice and also because he grew to care for me," she paused, a smile upon her lips at the memories running through her head. "He was both a father and brother to me and ever since then we would keep in contact."_

_Katerina although intrigued with the story, caught every specific detail like the manipulating vampire she was._

"_How are you different from me," Katerina asked, frowning and Nicoleta smiled._

"_Easy," she paused. "I was born a vampire."_

**End of Flashback**

Nicoleta chuckles as she remembers Katerina's reaction. She was so shocked and scared but that couldn't be helped, she spent her whole life scared and running away from Klaus and other originals.

As she got up from the bed, Nicoleta frowned as she didn't hear Elijah at all and his regular routine. Slowly she went to the door, opening it and walked in the hallway looking to the bedroom next to hers.

"Elijah," she called out to him, worried for her friend. Slowly she walked to Elijah's room and opened the door to find a still made and empty bed.

As she examined the empty room, she began to shake and fall to the ground as she knew that Elijah was now dead. Elijah never came home too late or failed to leave a note for her just in case. Slowly Nicoleta let tears fall from her eyes as she sobbed harder and harder.

After awhile she began to run around the house to outside where all there was were trees surrounding the house then fell to the ground screaming and sobbing, pounding on the ground so hard but pain was all she felt.

As time went by, her sobs and screams fell silent as rage began to seep through her pain. Nicoleta was on all fours as her hands began to curl into fists and started shake so much that her hands began to seep blood. She rose her head to reveal black eyes with dark veins around her eyes, her fangs peeking out of her mouth, and tears still falling on her face.

Soon she screamed so loud that it made the trees tremble, animals run away, and all of Mystic Falls and its occupants shake right to the core of fear.

* * *

_**At the Salvatore Boarding House**_

Stefan, Damon, Elena, and Katherine stared at each other in silence and menacing stare before they all began to look around them as a loud, ear piercing scream was heard that made all their eardrums throb for a moment before everything began to shake like crazy.

"What's happening," Elena shouted, panicked as they stumbled a bit as the house shook.

"I don't know but it's not an ordinary earthquake," Stefan answered as he grabbed onto the desk for balance and the others followed to grab onto something.

Soon and slowly, the shaking stopped and slowly everyone stood up straight, looking at their surroundings before Stefan went to Elena.

"You okay," he asked concerned and she shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered breathless before they looked back at Damon and Katherine who stared back at them. "What was that?" Elena asked confused.

"Something tells me that it's not another witch because if they were," Damon said, shrugging his shoulders, "they would show up."

"Why would it be another witch if it was just after Elijah's death," Elena mentioned and the Salvatores gave her a look while Katherine just stayed silent. "I mean if they were that enraged how would they know he was dead in the first place."

Soon everyone looked at Katherine who they realized had turn away from them, looking at the ground with a furrowed brow.

"Why are you so quiet over, sweetie, hmm," Damon said, eyes narrowed. "Forgot something to mention to us while you were confessing how much you want to help us kill Klaus." He rose his eyebrows in question, eyes menacing.

"I didn't think of it very thoroughly at first," Katherine began. "But I think that killing Elijah was probably either the most brilliant or stupidest plan ever."

"Why would you think that," Stefan asked, staring inquisitively at the women who turned him and his brother, thinking that this was the first time he has seen Katherine act like this.

Katherine opened her mouth to answer but another similar voice with a Romanian accent cut in.

"Because you would have to deal with me." Everyone turned to see another Petrova doppelganger standing there with an expressionless face.

"We haven't been properly introduced," she began. "I'm Nicoleta Chiora."

"Nicoleta," Katherine said quietly as Nicoleta darted her eyes toward her making her cringe at the coldness that held in them.

"Hello, Katerina," she greeted in a monotone voice. "Nice to see out of the tomb," - she took a step forward - "seeing you has really put a positive on my suspicions. Or a negative, whichever you decide on." Nicoleta stared down at them which made Elena move closer to Stefan at the look in her eyes.

"Which one of you murdered Elijah," she asked, examining them. When a certain someone shifted out of the corner of her eye, she smirked at the guilty, feared look on their face.

"Hmm, Elena Gilbert," Nicoleta stressed out as she walked slowly toward the doppelganger as both Damon and Stefan tensed in alarm.

"So you're the little wench that has the Salvatores wrapped around her finger," she tsked at her, shaking her head slowly. "It's uncanny how you and Katerina act so alike," she tilt her head to the side, "perhaps you'll turn yourself into a vampire the same way she had."

"I am nothing like her and I never will be like Katherine," Elena injected, a twinkle of stubbornness and fierceness in her eye and Nicoleta had to bite back a smile.

"How wrong you are, Elena," she said, chuckling. "Because if you lived a harder life than you did like Katerina has then you would understand the true meaning of my sister." Everyone looked at Katherine who looked down at the ground, remembering what made her into who she is now and tried to keep that out of her mind.

"What the hell do you want," Damon demanded, his voice menacing but Nicoleta remained indifferent.

"Easy, I want to make a deal," she said and Damon scoffed in disbelief.

"A deal please you must want your buddy Elijah back and kill everyone in this house," he said with an annoying smirk on his face.

"You know, Damon," Nicoleta said, taking a step toward the older Salvatore, "I'm a walking machine of information that you need to get rid of Klaus."

"Sorry, missy, but ah no one here trusts you or believes you," Damon said, smirking.

"Then tell me what's the cure to a werewolf bite," she said, smirking back at him as Damon's falters for a moment before composing himself.

"There's no such thing as a cure to a werewolf bite," he said trying to not let his mind wander to his deceased friend. "It doesn't exist." Nicoleta raises an eyebrow at him and he came to a realization.

"But you know what it is don't you," Damon said, his jaw locked and she laughed, clapping her hands together.

"Brava, Damon Salvatore scores a point and if I know the cure to a werewolf bite then I can give you information you couldn't even imagine," she paused, shrugging her shoulders. "I might not know much of what Elijah's plan was to kill Klaus but I'm the strongest link to the originals that you've got, even more than Katerina," she nods her head over to Katherine.

"So," Nicoleta said, taking two steps toward him as she held out her hand, "do we have a deal?"

Damon searches her eyes for any deception and could not see any. He knew the outcome of this deal is both good and bad for them because one, Elena would still be alive and two, Elijah will have to be alive and there was no way of knowing of what he will do once back alive. Suddenly, Damon noticed it.

The concern and sadness in her eyes was one that he could recognize any day. He practically lived with it his entire life both human and vampire alike. Suddenly it was like him and Nicoleta were the only ones there as eyes connected and Damon slowly nodded his head.

"Alright, but if you go back on your side of the deal, I wont hesitate to kill you," he interjected with smirk before walking away.

Nicoleta watches as he leaves in a fascinated gaze. Although she has heard a lot about the Salvatore brothers, she didn't think she would be this interested in the elder.

He was very arrogant, sarcastic, and unmerciful but underneath she could see the hurt and heartbreak within his eyes. She knew that since she first laid eyes on him. Suddenly, it felt like a tug in her heart, Nicoleta has felt this tug for many years but it seems stronger as though it was trying to reach out to someone.

For a younger vampire they wouldn't have noticed much of it, but to a vampire of her age she felt it like it was an everyday thing which it was. One thing she knew was her stay in Mystic Falls wasn't going to be boring.

* * *

**Again I'm very sorry for the delay on the chapter and I hoped you liked it. I thank all my reviewers and authors that has favorited and alerted this story. You have no idea how much this means to me. REVIEW!**


End file.
